The Rodent
In 2008, Knox created a short called The Rodent, which kept some of the characters from Klay World: Off the Table, and introduced a new, purple haired Klay Man. He starts off by saying the cryptic phrase: "I am anything BUT new. I have been here for years, watching..." Of course, the Klay people fail to understand that this creepy Klay Man is a threat, and make a joke about asking for sandwiches, to which he replies, "I do not want a Which of sand, I want you to listen to me! For years, I have waited for better to come, but better has not come, so I must bring better myself!" Again, they miss the point, and the Purple haired Klayman, (Possibly the Rodent) Tells them; "I knew you guys wouldn't listen to me! So I will make you listen to ME!" and pulls out a large knife. Once more, the Klaymen are oblivious, and the Purple haired Klayman finally stabs and kills them. A transition reads '2 weeks later' and Cuts to http://knoxskorner.wikia.com/wiki/Dr_bob%7CDr. Bob and http://knoxskorner.wikia.com/wiki/Marv%7CMarv addressing an audience about the stabbings. Marv tells them that The Purple haired Klayman has killed about 37 people, and thinks that he might just be cranky, and needs a nap. They try to interview a witness, but that gets them nowhere, except letting them know that he has purple hair. Dr. Bob tells them that they want to put together a group to stop this Klayman before he kills everybody. Nobody wants to, except for Chip and Rick. Dr. Bob tells Chip that he saved his friend, (But might have given him brain damage in the process.) after Chip claims that he can't save anyone. The episode ends with Pick Screaming "Whoo-Whoo!" and Rick Screaming. Part Two Shows the team coming up with a plan to trap the Purple Haired man, and Chip saying; "This plan is so going to backfire." "That's what you always say." "And I'm always right." "You're always stupid! Ooohhhh!" Dr. Bob says that Chip needs to be the bait (Because he knows it will piss him off) and Marv needs to back him up with a gun (But he's never fired one before) Dr. Bob tells Pick not to jump until he hears 'The', Which is the secret word, and tells Rick to just stay out of the way, and don't hurt himself. When the trap is finally set up, Marv Throws out the ammo to the gun, without knowing what it is. The Purple haired Klayman jump onto the table, and yells; "I'm gonna kill you and eat your BRAINS!" Chip stumbles into the trap, and Pick traps him instead. When Marv tries to shoot (But the gun has no ammo) Dr. Bob says it's time for plan B. Marv Responds with; "What the hell is plan B?" "Watch Chip die." Right when the Purple haired Klayman is about to kill him, he notices that he's got a chip in his head, and decides that he doesn't want to kill him after all, and targets Pick. Dr. Bob saves Pick, by pulling down on Chip, thereby pulling Pick up. While looking around for someone to kill, it's also hinted that He doesn't want to kill Rick ether. He leaves. Dr. Bob tells the team that now that he knows that they are after him, he isn't going to come back up to the table, and that their only chance of capturing him is to go down to the ground and find him. He tells Chip that he's the one to do it, because for some reason, he doesn't want to kill him. The episode ends with Marv telling him that everyone's counting on him, and that he might be their only chance of stopping him. As far as Knox's fanbase is concerned, the Rodent was Scrapped, seeing as how it was deleted from his Youtube channel, and it has been several years. A few theories are that it was too difficult to make, or it revealed too much about Klay World: Off the Table, which would have ruined if for potential buyers. The two parts can be seen on YouTube, though not under Robert's name, and also on Newgrounds. Part 3 is now available in Robert's Store and can be purchased for $3. Part 4 is to be released sometime in August 2012.